The Secret Journal Entries of Hogwarts
by MysticWriter
Summary: I'm not very good with titles today! Sorry! This is just a collection of Journal entries of many people from Hogwarts including professors, students, ghosts, and even the portraits! Reviews keep me writing, if no reviews, no more to the seires! :0) So ple
1. Dumbledore's Entry

Author's Note-Okay, I know someone has already thought of this, but, oh what the heck, I haven't read any like this one

**Author's Note**-Okay, I know someone has already thought of this, but, oh what the heck, I haven't read any like this one. So, here you go. This is just a series of little Journal entries of odd sorts of people at Hogwarts including professors, students, ghosts, and even the portraits. Just pretend like they all have the ability to write in a private journal. Enjoy! (Not all of the entries take place at the same time!) 

A new journal entry every chapter, but I will wait for reviews, for that is will keep me writing on this series! Please review if you wish me to continue!

Hello, journal! This is Professor Dumbledore, just checking in. Today has been a normal day, well, so far. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and, for some odd reason, Draco Malfoy have disappeared since lunch, and no one has seen them around the grounds. I have always known that the Malfoy boy and Harry Potter would get along sooner or later. Draco Malfoy has great potential; whether he will turn out good or bad, is up to him. Which makes me wonder: Did he willingly go with Granger and Potter, or was he forced to go? Both sound highly unlikely at the moment, so I guess I will have to patiently wait for their return. 

Other than that, journal, everything is perfectly fine and under control. There will be a quidditch match this Friday, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. I am hoping that Harry Potter, the Gryffindor seeker, will return by then. I have always been partial to the Gryffindor team, for no reason in particular, though. I guess that the presence of Harry Potter has lightened up my years here. He is always doing good, but always causing mischief. He gets detention almost every week, and mostly from Professor Snape. 

I have no notion whatsoever of why Professor Snape and Harry Potter despise each other to their extent of hatred. I really don't know. The only thing that I do know for sure is that Snape, and James Potter, Harry's father, were archenemies when they attended Hogwarts. Maybe that's why Potter and Professor Snape dislike each other so much now, just because of their old family feud. 

Well, journal, I really must be going for now. Dinner is about to begin, and I can hear the many voices talking, yelling, and joking with each other as they clump into the Great Hall. Maybe, just maybe, I will be at ease with the sight of young Harry Potter sitting at the Gryffindor table, and Draco back at his own table. And possibly, I will find out what had really happened at lunch, and why they disappeared. Possibly I will tell you, journal, and maybe not, I guess it depends on if it is truly important. Well, I better proceed to the Great Hall for dinner. I don't wish to starve my students. Good bye, journal, for now, and 'till I write again.

Professor Dumbledore


	2. George's Entry

Author's Note- Okay, this time I will try to get closer to the person's personality ****

Author's Note- Okay, this time I will try to get closer to the person's personality! Thanx for telling me and making me realize that it wasn't that close to Dumbledore's personality. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Oh! And remember, these all do not happen all at the same time, like one could be during the Yule Ball, and another at the beginning of the year! Although some may link with others, I guess that it is up to you to decide! Enjoy! Thanx again!

G'day, journal. Fred and me have been inventing left and right with new inventions. Everyone in Gryffindor house has learned their lesson and refuses to eat anything that we give them. So, we have been shipping the treats in our robe pockets to give to the Slytherins at meals. Those suckers! We gave Crabbe a Ton-tongue Toffee the other day, and Snape had to help him to the infirmary! I about died laughing; after all, it was **my** ingenious idea to feed those nasty, good-for-nothing, scum-like Slytherins our latest inventions. 

There are other things happenin', though. One that makes me sick to me bloody stomach. Ginny has her sight set on a certain person. Harry and Ron know who it is, but refuse to tell because they might just die announcing it to me and Fred. I am beginning to think that it is Draco Malfoy. Yes, that filthy slime-ball. Why would anyone like that- **thing**? He is so stuffed with himself that he doesn't care about anyone else, at all. I am beginning to think that he is gay, hangin' out with those two scums, Crabbe and Goyle. Me and Fred have decided to do whatever it takes to make Ginny hate him again, either that, or suspend him. We've tried that before, but it didn't really work. Instead, we got detention for a week. That dirty- okay, I think that I've made my point.

Off the subject, I can hear steam bursting out of my ears. Well, not really, but, you get the picture, journal, if not, then I haven't taught you well enough. After three years of writing in you, I'd think that you would understand everything that makes no sense to the other **normal** people. 

I do have detention tonight, for Snape. I think that I can come up with a good excuse so that I don't have to go down to the trophy room and dust, though. Maybe I should have Fred cast a spell on me, one that takes all the bones out entirely, like that fool Lockhart did to Harry's arm. Only, I can have Fred cast the spell on my leg. Yea, that's what I'll do! Blimey good plan! That sucker Snape! It'll be the best excuse yet! 

All right, blimey! I better go get Fred, I only have a couple of hours for him to learn the spell. Wish me good luck! Oh, and have you seen Harry, Hermione, or Malfoy today? I dunno', but I really hope that it doesn't concern Ginny, oh crap.

George (A.K.A. The #1 Prankster) 

****

Author's Note- Okay, was that better? Did it actually sound like him? Let me know! Thanx!


	3. Hermione's Entry

Author's Note- Okay, someone asked for a Hermione/Harry one ****

Author's Note- Okay, someone asked for a Hermione/Harry one. Well, here's one from Hermione's point of view. Hope it turns out all right, and not too sappy. Hee hee.

My dear journal, 

It is I, Hermione Granger, yet again. I have been absent for half of today, journal, to help Ginny out. She has had a crush on someone, and I now know whom. Although that is for me to know and you to find out. 

Harry and I have helped Ginny to our greatest power, but it seems to not work. Ginny will have to confront this someone herself and tell him how she feels. Just like myself, actually. 

Only recently have I found that I truly love Harry. I had been hiding it for some time, and thinking that I really liked Ron, but all of that has changed. Today, yes, journal, today, I told Harry how I felt. I told him how I hadn't known it 'till recently when he got injured in quidditch practice. I told him that I had been hiding it, afraid that he wouldn't feel the same. Then I apologized. By then, I was crying, and both Ginny and that someone was looking half amused, and half sad for me, which is highly uncommon for Ginny's crush to do. 

Why do I love Harry? It is very-extremely- hard to explain why to you. Harry is never afraid, that I know of. He always knows what to do, and he always chooses the right thing to do. Yes, these things are true, but these are not the things that I love him for. I love him for the smallest tiniest details that make him who he is. 

The way he isn't afraid to show his emotions to me and the way he trusts me are two of them. I love his smile, his laugh, that same laugh that sends shivers up and down my spine. The way he says my name, so soft and so delicately. His scar, his broken glasses, the way he is when he gets angry. The way his hair is uncontrollable, and the way he sleeps. The way he walks, and the way he does what he wants to. 

I know Harry Potter like the back of my hand. I know his emotions, when he's mad, sad, agitated, confused. I know how his eye's look when he means something sincerely. His wonderful, soft, green eyes, his light touch on my arm. Every little detail about him makes me smile.

Harry had looked at me with those soft green eyes, and whispered to me, to subdue my tears. He had held me tight, his arms embracing me, his fingers locking behind my back. Then, then, journal, he kissed me. 

His soft lips locked mine, and a thousand wonderful scenes flashed in my head. Harry, studying by the fireplace, looking deep into my eyes, laughing. Harry, rescuing Fluer's sister and Ron in the second task. Harry, seizing the snitch, and winning the quidditch match for Gryffindor once again. 

Harry's arms were still around me, and my own arms were locked behind Harry's neck. He had stopped kissing me, and was now searching my eyes for an answer of some kind. I shook my head, and pulled him forward once more, kissing him with all of my strength. 

I could hear Ginny whispering to her crush, and could hear a few whistles from other classmates, but none of it was important to me. All that mattered to me then was that Harry loved me back. 


	4. Colin Creevey's Muggle Camera's Entry

Author's Note: Okay, so the last one I did was better ****

Author's Note: Okay, so the last one I did was better? Okay, good. : 0) Well, here's another one, from Colin Creevey's muggle camera's point of view. Hee hee, let's see what I can do.

Good morning journal! And how am I writing in a journal without any hands, you ask. Well, it is simply a head sort of thing. Other than pictures, I can store other things with out my owner realizing it. 

Ah, my **owner**. He is a quick little person. Always carrying me around to catch any important moment on film. Yes, and I _do _try my best to make them come out perfect, after all, that is my purpose, is it not? 

Sometimes I wish to be my owner, instead of one of my owner's possessions. To be able to see out of human eyes, and not a stupid camera lens, would be absolutely wonderful. Oh yes, I would give anything to…hold on- time for a picture. Four people from behind, two boys, two girls. One girl is facing sideways. Red hair, freckles, and she is smiling at a boy-blonde hair, very fine skin. The other two are holding hands, the boy-black hair, very particular scar on his forehead, and the girl-hum, brown hair, looking very…confused. 

Why this picture is of significance is beyond me. My owner tends to snap pictures of the boy with the odd scar on his forehead- why? I do not have a clue. 

On to another subject, journal. I have taken far more than I am supposed to take in one week, compared to other cameras. To me, ten roles of film in one week is regular, but this week, my owner has somehow managed to gather thirteen roles of film, and it is only Friday. Maybe, there is something going on that is of importance. Possibly, my owner has joined with a local newspaper, or my owner is just being extremely nosy. But, that is none of my business. All I am to do is take the pictures for my owner. 

Well, I really must be going, journal. I am suspecting another two roles of film, and I must be able to capture them clearly, or, I am afraid my owner will dispose of me. 

The most busy camera of all cameras,

Camera 14637-type 28-390 


	5. Ron's Entry

Author's Note: All right, once again I apologize for the delay as I did in Crabbe's entry ****

Author's Note: All right, once again I apologize for the delay as I did in Crabbe's entry! :0) Well, hum, got any ideas? Just let me know if there is one that you wish for me to write! Thanx! 

Hey Journal! 

This is Ron, again. My best friend Harry Potter has confined me to this school because he doesn't want me to get into what he is already in. And plus, he wants me to cover for him, Hermione, and Ginny. But I refused to ruddy cover for Malfoy. That is for his kind to do. I will never understand what exactly makes Malfoy so popular in his house. But I already have a pretty good idea. His father is Lucious Malfoy; one of He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named most faithful followers! Anyway- another subject. I refuse to write more about that stupid, filthy git.

Lunch today was great! Fred and George have been giving out their latest inventions to the Slytherins, and today one type of candy got around to everyone at the Slytherin table. It was so hilarious! If only Harry had been here to see it! That type of candy was the kind that when consumed, you either grow a tail, another set of ears, whiskers, or claws (if you didn't already have them!) I saw Goyle run out of the Great Hall crying for his 'mommy'! And a few first years hiding underneath the table with a few older students screaming on top. It was really a very entertaining and amusing to see the Slytherins acting out of there usual attitudes and acting like a bunch of toddlers that didn't get that lolly-pop that they wanted! The Slytherins were all sent to the infirmary, and a few are still being treated! How funny is that? Fred and George did get caught, however. And by Professor Snape…luckily they only got detention. But, I'm expecting a howler for each of them from mom tomorrow morning! 

Well, I really better get to my blimey ruddy homework: three essays; How to Charm a Horse (charms), The Potinguway Potion (potions (hard!), and From Ants to Lions (transfiguration); and not to mention the usual text reading (which, by the way, I refuse to do). I will wait for Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to get back 'till after my homework is finished, and if they are not back by then, I will set out to find them. Or maybe I'll just give them ten minutes. 

Ron

Author's Note- How was that? It's not the best, but oh well; I'm kind of tired. :0) Please oh please _do_ review! Thank you!!


	6. Crabbe's Entry

Author's Note: Sorry that it's been so long, but I haven't received many reviews, plus the fact that I have been terribly busy with summer ****

Author's Note: Sorry that it's been so long, but I haven't received many reviews, plus the fact that I have been terribly busy with summer. I apologize for the delay, everyone! Thanx to those who did review! 

Oh! And note the spelling and grammar errors, done intentionally, for this is from Crabbe's point of view. Hee hee! This will be fun!

Jernal-

Do you now where Draco is? Been gone awhile, Goyle and me donot now where he cold be!the Potter gangs gon somewheres to. I cold nock him dead, younow. Goyle me wold hurt his frends to..that mudblood and wizrd wana bees. Draco wold lik that! Iv ben working out so it wold be to easie. Dad woldnt be so stikt if he herd that I beated up potter dads master wold lik tat too. Maybe draco went to malfoy Mansion wit his dad, lucious. Its cool there, bunchs of old darkarts stuff! Bettr go, mcgonagal wil be mad for writing in the class..supposed to be doin homewok. O wel, already got detenton from her. Stupid old bat.

****

Author's Note: Sorry that it's so short, but do you really think that Crabbe would take that much time and effort to write very long at all? Sorry to all those Crabbe fans out there, but this is how I see him- very, VERY slow and dumb. :0) 


End file.
